The 6th Year
by HJP731
Summary: Harry Potter has met beautiful Chelsie. He'd love to go out with her, but a few deep dark secrets seem to prevent him from ever doing so.
1. Now You Notice Me?

I didn't get to summarise it very well so i'll do that now. It's basically about Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. He meets pretty Chelsie Claudel and falls head over heels for her, but there's a certain person who's standing in his way. Draco Malfoy. Now he and Draco have learned to hate one another even more and there's constant fighting between them. Harry also learns a few deep dark secrets...care to know what they are? Read the story and find out.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
As I stepped into the castle I sighed. Here I was again, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing out of the ordinary yet, but I knew something strange was bound to happen throughout the course of the year. I looked around for Ron and Hermione and found them mixed in with the crowed of fellow students which swarmed into the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron!" I yelled out as I tried to make my way towards them. "Ron!"  
  
It was no use, how could he possibly hear me through all this noise.  
  
Finally I arrived in the Great Hall and quickly raced to my seat next to Ron. "Thanks for waiting up for me."  
  
He shrugged. "Sorry Harry. I seriously thought you were right behind me."  
  
"Oh yeah right. You were too busy checking Hermione out to even notice that I wasn't there." I turned and looked at him. His face red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Checking out Hermione? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"No, but I think you might have." Here we were again. Already starting off the school year on a bad foot. I felt the seat shift and realised that someone had taken a seat beside me. I turned my head and there she was. Blonde hair, amazing green eyes, perfect in every way. My heart felt as if it was about to jump right out of my chest. I had to say something before it was to late. "Hello. I'm Harry."  
  
I extended my hand and she just stared at it. "NOW YOU TALK TO ME?"  
  
I was confused. I took a closer look at her. "Excuse me? I don't believe I know you. Do I?"  
  
She gagged. "Grow up. It's me Harry. Chelsie Claudel, you know Miss 'Oh I don't want to be her potions partner because she's weird'."  
  
I was shocked. What a year could do for some people. "I didn't even recognise you." I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.  
  
"Of course you didn't. Well here's the deal Harry, I will never go out with you end of story."  
  
"Why not? Besides I didn't even ask you to go out with me. What makes you think I would do that?"  
  
"Hmmm I don't know. Let's see we've been going to the same school for the past 5 years and you're just now noticing me, maybe that's why."  
  
"No, I noticed you."  
  
"Just didn't want to hang out with me, right?"  
  
I didn't know what else to say. I felt terrible about the way I had treated her and I knew nothing I could say would help, but I still felt the need to apologise. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I waited for a response, but got nothing. She had already started a conversation with someone else. The sorting ceremony went on as usual. Unfortunately during the middle of the sorting process I slowly drifted off to sleep, drooling all over my robes.  
  
"Mr. Potter? MR.POTTER!" I slowly lifted my head and stretched out my arms. "Have a nice nap Mr. Potter?" It was Snape. The most horrid teacher in the whole school.  
  
"Actually, yes, yes I did Professor thank you."  
  
"Ah so you want to be a smart do you? Well your smart remark just cost Gryffindor 5 house points. Get to your dormitory immediately."  
  
I got up from the table and did as I was told, but I didn't do it silently. "God I wish he would just get off my back." I shouted as I headed up the Grand Staircase with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, when will you learn that Snape's never going to change?"  
  
"Can we talk about something else besides Snape being a jerk?" Hermione and I agreed, but I didn't expect Ron to bring this up. "So Harry who was that pretty blonde you were talking to?"  
  
"Do I have to answer?" They both nodded. "Chelsie."  
  
"Chelsie? Must be a new girl."  
  
"No, Ron, you know Chelsie."  
  
His eyes widened. "That was Chelsie!?!?" I nodded. "Wow. I didn't even recognise her."  
  
"Chelsie who?" Hermione shouted. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"Chelsie, Chelsie. Chelsie Claudel."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "That was Chelsie Claudel? Well if you ask my opinion..."  
  
"Which we didn't." Ron snapped causing Hermione to ignore his rude comment.  
  
"...I didn't think she was all that pretty."  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's probably one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts." Ron and Hermione could tell I was completely smitten with her, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, but girls like Chelsie don't just all of a sudden become pretty. I make you a bet she used a spell or two."  
  
"You're jealous." I knew I probably shouldn't have said that, but it was the truth. We entered into the common room, Hermione right behind me.  
  
"Excuse me? Harry Potter I am in no way shape or form jealous of Chelsie Claudel!"  
  
"Good to know."  
  
Hermione paused for a moment before turning around and smiling graciously at Chelsie.  
  
Chelsie didn't buy her fake smile and looked right past her. "Harry can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Ron smiled at me. "I'll meet you upstairs. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Chelsie stared blankly at Hermione who was still standing there. "Do you mind? I'd like to talk to him privately, which means that you need to go. Like now."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that she had just told her to leave. "Well I never." With that Hermione stomped up to the Girls Dormitory and made it clear she was angry when she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's just ultra-sensitive." Chelsie smiled at me which made me melt.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I just had a really bad summer and I'm not in the best of moods. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course." There was an awkward silence. We stood there for a while.  
  
"Well I'll see you around. O.K.?" I nodded and she left.  
  
I stood there a while longer before finally retiring for the night. 


	2. Stupid Little Punk

Ron shook me awake. To my surprise it was still dark outside, I then realised that a heavy rain was in the process of sweeping over Hogwarts. I quietly got dressed as Ron rambled on about his summer. I listened closely to the sound of the rain drops slamming furiously against the window.  
  
"...we have Potions first thing this morning."  
  
I snapped out of my trance just in time. "Potions?! Great way to start a day. Perfect weather for it thought, crappy just like the class itself."  
  
Ron agreed. "You're not mad at me are you?"  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because I didn't invite you to the Burrow this summer."  
  
I was hoping he wouldn't remind me. "Oh no Ron i'm not mad at you for sacrificing me to the Dursley's. No, I've actually learned to enjoy watching Dudley feed my food to the neighbourhood dogs."  
  
"I thought you looked a little thin."  
  
I turned and glared at Hermione who was standing in the doorway. "Oh piss off." I walked right into her, knocking her into the doorframe before hurrying down the stairs to the dungeons. As I raced down the stairs in all my fury I ran right into the last person I wanted to talk to.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco pushed me before bending over to collect his belongings.  
  
"Screw you." With that I walked off. As I entered the potions classroom I hurried to the desk I usually shared with Ron. Did I really want to sit next to someone who didn't even bother to take me out of the hell we call Privet Drive? I looked around for an empty spot and found one, right next to none other than Chelsie. "Hi."  
  
"Hey." The awkward silence struck again. "Thanks for sitting next to me. You really saved me from having to sit next to someone I completely hate."  
  
"Who would be?" I watched a shadow appear upon the surface of the desk. I turned around and looked up. "Malfoy. Figures." The next thing I knew he had grabbed me by my robes and stood me on my feet.  
  
"Malfoy leave him alone."  
  
"Go sit where you belong Potter." He let me go.  
  
"Draco why are you doing this?" Chelsie shouted enraged at the way Draco had just gone off on me.  
  
"I want to sit next to my girlfriend."  
  
I gasped. "YOUR WHAT?"  
  
Chelsie rolled her eyes. "Draco how many times do I have to drill this into your stupid little head? I'm not your girlfriend anymore! It was a summer fling that's it, it's done with. Now if you don't mind, I think you should go to the back of the classroom where you belong, inbetween the two biggest idiots in the whole school."  
  
Draco became filled with anger as he made his way to the back of the classroom. "You better watch what you say to me Chelsie."  
  
"Oh i'm so scared. "  
  
The doors flew open and in entered Professor Snape. I quickly took my seat next to Chelsie. Throughout the class I occasionally caught Ron glancing over at me, but refused to look at him. After what seemed like an eternity class was dismissed. I made sure to walk out with Chelsie avoiding all possible run ins with Ron or Hermione. Classes went on as scheduled and finally lunch rolled around. I made sure to sit as far away from Ron and Hermione as possible and everyone found that unusual.  
  
"What's up with you guys? I've never seen you distance yourself from those two." Neville said looking around.  
  
" I just don't feel like talking to them right now, that's all."  
  
"But that's so not right. I mean you guys use to be joined at the hip! What's wrong?"  
  
"Come on guys leave Harry alone. Can't you see he just wants to be left alone right now?" Chelsie sat down next to me and I thanked her before going back to my food. Everything was going well. Chelsie and I were deep in conversation, and I found myself falling hard for her. Then trouble came.  
  
"Chelsie can I talk to you?" That voice. That horrible voice. Would it ever just go away? Didn't he get the hint? Than again this was Malfoy we were talking about. She seemingly tried to ignore him until he got more persistance. "Chelsie, seriously, now."  
  
"I'll be right back." She uneasily got up from the table and followed Malfoy outside. As soon as the doors closed I got up and followed them. I had to know what was so important that Draco had to disturb our conversation to talk to her. I was also worried, that he might try something. I crept around for a while until I found them in the Charms classroom of all places. "Draco I don't want to be with you anymore how hard is that to understand?"  
  
"I didn't come here to talk to you about that." He grabbed her by her arm making my blood boil. "You will sit next to me next potions class and you will do as I say or else i'll tell them all what we did this summer."  
  
"Oh please Draco, you think I care? You think that just because we had sex that, that somehow makes you this big macho man? Well it doesn't, you're still a stupid little punk." She freed her arm from his grasp and exited the room. I tried my best to sneak away, but she noticed me. "Harry? Oh my God what are you doing here?" I tried to come up with a decent excuse, but I was to shocked and heartbroken to say anything. "Harry I'm sorry."  
  
"You slept with Malfoy?"  
  
"Trust me it was a mistake. I regret ever having anything to do with him."  
  
"But that doesn't erase the fact that you slept with him."  
  
"God would you stop saying that."  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
"Harry don't leave please."  
  
I ignored her, and quickly raced back to the Great Hall. I quickly packed my things and headed outside for a bit of fresh air. I found a bench, sheltered from the rain, and took a seat. I needed sometime to myself. To take this all in. I wasn't angry at Chelsie, what happened, and that's not who she really is. I felt so hopeless, as if I would never be happy. Everything I wanted was so out of reach. I wanted Chelsie, but the way I reacted earlier probably blew any chance I ever had of being with her. I wanted my friends back, but I let my anger get the best of me. Would I ever have a chance at happiness? The bell sounded, but I ignored it. The last thing I needed was to be in a stressful classroom situation. I sat out there for hours, the rain turned into drizzle, the sun began to peak through the clouds. Surprisingly, no one had even come looking for me, or so I thought.  
  
"Harry?" I looked up at Professor Dumbledore, but didn't say a word. "It will get better Harry."  
  
"Sure it will." I didn't feel much like talking to anyone so I decided to silently head back up to the dormitories. I entered my room, threw my things beside my bed, layed down, closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
[I Added A More Sufficent Summary In Chapter 1] 


	3. Secrets

[The story starts off with Harry having a dream, just so some don't get confused]  
  
"...Harry" I heard someone whisper my name. I suddenly found myself in a place I didn't recognise. It was dark and the air was cold. It felt as if someone was breathing down my neck. I turned around and the air rustled loudly. There was no one there. "Harry." The voice seemed to be getting louder, but where was it coming from? I continued to walk. "Harry!" I had heard that voice before. Suddenly a dark cloaked figure appeared before me and I knew exactly who had been calling me. It was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. I tried to run, but soon found that the way I had come in had mysteriously vanished. I panicked. I could feel the sweat dripping from my face as I tried desperately to get away. I began calling out to myself.  
  
"HARRY WAKE UP!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could. Just when I thought I had gotten away I fell into what appeared to be a bottomless pit. "HARRY!" I cried out.  
  
"Harry? Harry wake up!" I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping from my face, my heart was racing, and my scar was burning uncontrolably. "Are you o.k.?"  
  
I looked around the room before turning my attention back to Chelsie who had awoken me from my nightmare. "Yeah i'm fine." It seemed so real, yet it couldn't have possibly been.  
  
"I got worried when you didn't show up at dinner. Did what happened this afternoon really upset you that much?"  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down so I could respond to her question. "It didn't upset me, I was just, shocked that's all. I mean, Malfoy of all people."  
  
She sighed. "I know, I made a mistake."  
  
"But why? You could have just said no."  
  
She nodded. "I could have, but you see Harry, it all goes back to one thing. The need to feel wanted. I mean no one ever paid any attention to me and when someone did I guess I was willing to do anything, and Draco took advantage of that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She hung her head and started to cry. "That's not me Harry. I just want you to know that. "  
  
I leaned over and embraced her. "Oh hey, um there's a dance this weekend in the Great Hall, sort of a celebration for the new school year and I..."  
  
She stopped me. "Don't even. I already have a date with Malfoy. He says if I don't go he'll say some really terrible things about me and I can't let him do that."  
  
"I thought you didn't care what he said."  
  
"It's not what you think. It's worse. There are some things about me, that I really would rather not talk about."  
  
"Not even to me?"  
  
She smirked. "Especially not to you."  
  
This made me extremely suspicious about what it is she was hiding. What could be worse than having sex with Malfoy? "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks. Well i'm tired so I guess I better head off to bed." We exchanged smiles before she got up and left the room.  
  
I rolled over onto my back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Millions of questions raced through my head, but I had not a single answer to any of them. 


	4. Enough

Classes seemed to drag on forever. Seriously how can one teacher talk so much for so long? I found myself not even close to being as excited about school as I use to be. Now it seemed to be just another burden. I keep praying that 6th year will fly by without me knowing it, but chances of that happening are slim to none. I exited the Charms classroom. Finally I was free for the day! I took a sigh of relief before almost being knocked over by Ron and Hermione. "Well that was rude."  
  
I think Ron had, had about enough of my attitude. "What's wrong with you? All of a sudden you've turned into this...I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Gigantic asshole?"  
  
"If you want to use such vulgar language, than yes, exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"I have every right to act the way I do."  
  
"Are you going to use the 'I'm The Boy Who Lived' excuse again?"  
  
I pushed him. "Don't you ever call me that again. You don't know what it's like to be me. You have no idea. If I were you i'd keep my mouth shut about things I don't know. "  
  
Ron realised I was right, and apologised. "I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Yeah me too." I then continued to exit the building without saying a single word. I found my favourite bench outside and took a seat. I wasn't alone for long.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
I looked up and smiled. "Hey Chelsie."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I shurgged. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Harry, don't feel bad for the way you've been acting."  
  
"But I do. It's like, i'm not the same person I use to be."  
  
"... and no one expects you to be. Harry, you're 15. You're not the same person you were when your were 11. It's o.k. to change."  
  
She was right. "I just wish I knew how to handle things better. You know? Stop being so angry about everything."  
  
"True, but then again you've been through a lot you have every right to be angry."  
  
Just as I was about to speak Malfoy decided to show up. "Chelsie!" He walked over to us, you could see the anger in his face. "I've been looking all over for you!" He grabbed her by her arm and practically lifted her off the bench, threw her aside to his two henchmen, also known as, Crabbe and Goyle. "If you even so much as breathe on my girlfriend again, you'll be sorry."  
  
I stared at him angrily and watched as he began to walk off. This was it, I was sick and tired of Draco and his rotten attitude. "Alright that's it!" I ran to catch up with them. I grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder and turned him around so that he was facing me. "O.K. Malfoy blow it out your arse! I'm sick and tired of the way you talk to me and the way you treat Chelsie. I'm not going to put up with your crap anymore." He swung and I ducked. I stood back up and let him have it. I curled my hand into a fist, threw my arm forward and thrusted my fist right into his face. He fell to the ground gripping his nose in pain, blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
I quickly whipped around. "Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"In my office, immediately."  
  
I nodded and turned around to look at Chelsie who smiled briefly at me before helping Malfoy up from the ground. "Miss Claudel if you'd kindly take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. Mr. Potter, collect your belongings and follow me."  
  
I did as I was told. As we entered Professor Dumbledore's office I feared the worst.  
  
[To Be Continued...] 


	5. Nice Knowing You

The moment I walked into Dumbledore's office I immediately took a seat at his desk. "Just do what you have to do so I can get out of here I have a lot of studying to do."  
  
He calmly approached his desk and took a seat. "Harry, I understand the circumstances and agree that you had every right to hit Mr. Malfoy, however, that doesn't make it right." He watched me glance around at the clock. "Harry I have no other choice, but to ban you from the Quidditch team from this day forward and you will also not be allowed to attend the dance this weekend."  
  
The dance I could handle, I didn't have a date anyways, but not Quidditch. "Figures. Can I go now?"  
  
I could see that Dumbledore was extremely disgusted with my attitude, but at this point I didn't care. "I have high hopes for you Harry. Don't prove me wrong. You're dismissed."  
  
Leave it to Dumbledore to make me feel bad. "I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again, I promise." We exchanged smiles and then I left. As soon as I exited Dumbledore's office I saw Ron racing down the hall towards me. "Ron are you o.k.? What's wrong?"  
  
He took a second to catch his breath. "Is it true Harry?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Is it true that you're getting expelled?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm not getting expelled."  
  
He gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you. Your my bestfriend, even thought you have been a real ass lately." I smirked. "I think you should head back to the dormitories. I saw Malfoy headed this way..."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Speak of the devil. What is it now Malfoy?"  
  
"I came to help."  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"Help you pack for your ride home." I laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Come on now. You didn't expect Dumbledore to actually expell me did you?"  
  
"Well when my father gets here I guarantee you, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you know it."  
  
"Yeah o.k. whatever. Look Draco I have homework to do, so if you'll excuse me." I rammed my shoulder into his and walked off.  
  
As I entered the common room I saw that Chelsie was waiting for me. "Harry I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'll be in the library if you need me." Ron then exited the room leaving Chelsie and I there alone together.  
  
"What's wrong?" I could see tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"It hurts me to have to do this, but I can't be around you anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know why. "I nodded knowingly. Chelsie wiped away her tears and embraced me. "I was so afraid that you had gotten expelled. I don't know what i'd do without you."  
  
I didn't want to let her go, but I had to. We let go and stared at each other. I watched her come closer. I knew she wanted to kiss me, but I couldn't let her. Before her lips touched mine, I spoke up. "It was nice knowing you Chelsie." She could see the pain in my eyes, but didn't say anything. I quietly walked past her and headed up to my room. This was the day when I realised, just how much I really hated Draco Malfoy. 


	6. Promise Me

I found Ron at one of the tables in the library and sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything." I folded my arms on the table and buried my face in them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now o.k.?"  
  
"It's Malfoy isn't it?"  
  
I lifted my head up. "I said I don't want to talk about it, alright?!?" I felt bad for yelling at Ron and quickly apologised. "You know my life would be so much easier if Draco had never been born."  
  
"I think everyone's life would be. "  
  
I snickered. "You got that right. So who are you taking to the dance?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"About time."  
  
He looked over at me. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Ron, the whole school knows you and Hermione like each other." He pretended as if he had never heard me say that.  
  
"What about you? Who's your date?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? I'm not allowed to go to the dance, but if I were you know I'd take Chelsie."  
  
"Chelsie and Harry sitting in a tree..." I elbowed him. "I heard she's going with Malfoy."  
  
"Don't remind me. Besides it's not like she's going with him because she wants to."  
  
I looked up and saw Hermione take a seat across from us. "Hi Ron." She glanced over at me, but quickly turned her attention back to Ron.  
  
"Hi Hermione." I waved to her, thinking that maybe she just hadn't seen me sitting there.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you." Well that solved that.  
  
"So, Harry what makes you think Chelsie's going with Malfoy to the dance against her will?"  
  
Did I have to answer that? "Oh come on Ron it's Malfoy! Besides she told me that Draco was going to say some stuff about her if she didn't go."  
  
This information sparked Ron's intrest. "Like what?"  
  
I shurgged my shoudlers. "She wouldn't tell me."  
  
Ron sat there pondering on the information he had just recieved. That's also when Hermione decided to speak up. "Well if you ask me, I think she's up to something."  
  
"You would."  
  
She glared at me. "You really think Chelsie likes you?"  
  
"I do like him." Hermione always seemed to say the wrong things at the wrong time. I looked up at Chelsie. Her eyes swollen from crying. "Harry I need you to do me a big favor." I nodded and agreed to do whatever it was she needed me too. "Meet me outside on the school grounds immediately after the dance is scheduled to end. I have something I need to tell you. Promise me you'll be there?"  
  
I smiled. "I promise." She then rushed off, leaving us all there a little curious about what it is she so desperately needed to tell me.  
  
"Better be prepared Harry. For all you know she could be setting you up."  
  
"Hermione, I thought you weren't talking to me? To tell you the truth, I liked it better when we weren't talking." Ron swallowed back his laughter as I got up and exited the room. I returned to the dormitories, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	7. Just Get On The Train

The night of the dance came. I sat alone in the common room, trying desperately to finish up my homework, while watching everyone head out towards the dance. "Hey Harry." I looked up and my jaw dropped.  
  
"You look...amazing."  
  
Chelsie smiled at me as she blushed. "Thanks. Don't forget what I told you the other day."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there. You better get going, Draco can be very impatient." She exited through the portrait hole and I sat there stunned. How can one person be so beautiful?  
  
"You're not serious about meeting her later are you?"  
  
"Hermione, you're just jealous."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too." Ron chimed in. She elbowed Ron and vowed to never speak to him again. "Is that a promise?" Apparently that wasn't the most appropriate thing to say at the moment. Hermione just turned away and walked huffily out of the room.  
  
"Do you think we pissed her off much?"  
  
"Harry, be careful. "  
  
"Come on it's Chelsie."  
  
"Good point. I want details when you get back."  
  
"Details?" He just winked back at me and left. The room was nice and quiet, just the way I liked it. Time rolled by faster than I expected. Before I knew it, it was 10 o'clock, time to go and meet Chelsie. I took a deep breath and headed outside. I found Chelsie waiting for me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. "H...Hi." I couldn't believe how I was acting. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? "You sure Draco's not going to see us?"  
  
"Draco's back in the common room. It gives me just enough time to talk to you."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Chelsie..." She told me not to speak and just do as she said, so I did. She leaned in closer, I could feel her lips close to mine, I could almost taste them...but then suddenly a bright light hit my eyes causing her to back away. I opened my eyes and stared at the person holding the lantern.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? I swear we didn't do anything."  
  
He smirked. "Both of you follow me."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again. You know this is all your fault?"  
  
Chelsie gasped as she raced to keep up with my quick strides. "My fault? You didn't have to meet me you know."  
  
"I was expecting you to tell me some deep dark secret."  
  
"I don't have any deep dark secrets. I just told you that so you wouldn't talk to me anymore. I didn't want Malfoy to hurt you."  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you. God I can't believe you, I mean you could have just told me you wanted to kiss me."  
  
"I tried to kiss you last time and you turned away. Besides, i'm not the kind of girl who tells a guy to meet her outside so she can makeout with him."  
  
I smiled. "You...you wanted to makeout with me?" She nodded. I had to have been one of the happiest guys alive at that moment. I looked around at my surroundings, something wasn't quite right. "Professor where are we going?"  
  
We found ourselves standing right next to the Hogwarts Express. "What's up with the train?"  
  
"Sorry i'm late. Alright you lot. Get on." I looked up at Hagrid who was hovering over me.  
  
"Where are we going?" Chelsie asked a very good question.  
  
"Eh...just get on the train."  
  
"No seriously, where are we going?"  
  
"Just get on the train."  
  
"Can't you just give me a hint?" Hagrid glared at her. "Right, getting on the train now." Chelsie and I boarded the train without a clue about what was going on. I had a feeling something was wrong. I watched as the train shifted and began to move. I tried to keep the school in view as long as I could, but before long, it was gone. I slumped back in my seat. What was going on?  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	8. Voldemort's Secret

[OoOo I've unveiled one of those deep dark secrets i've been mentioning.]  
  
Soon after we boarded the train Chelsie fell asleep and everything was quiet. The only noise was the sound of the train racing across the tracks. I sat there, trying my best to imagine where we could be going, but it was no use. There could be a million places. I heard the compartment door open and watched Hagrid walk in. "Is she...." I nodded and he took a seat across from me. "Harry we need to talk." I could hear the uneasyness in his voice. "Did Chelsie ever mention to you anything abour...Lord Voldemort?"  
  
I looked at him confused. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Harry, many people don't know this but, Lord Voldemort had a child."  
  
My eyes widened. "You're joking right?"  
  
He shook his head no and I listened. "He had met this beautiful young girl and well you know how it works. When he found out she was with child he was outraged. On the day you were born, Harry, Lord Voldemort's child also came into the world. The moment he caught wind of it, he sent his death eaters to kill it's mother and bring the child to him. They did as they were told, and Lord Voldemort being the cruel man he is, decided to abandon the baby out in the middle of nowhere, hoping that soon, the child would meet the same fate as it's mother. Before he fled, he left a single mark upon the baby's right forearm, signifying that this was indeed his child. What Voldemort didn't know, was that he had abandoned the baby in a field, which was owned by a young muggle couple. They found the baby the next day and raised it as their own."  
  
I was having a difficult time taking this all in. What was it that Hagrid was trying to tell me? "So, the baby's still alive?"  
  
He shook his head yes. "She's 16 now, and her muggle parents proudly named her..." There was a pause in his voice. "...Chelsie."  
  
The very air from my lungs rushed out of me as I turned my head quickly and stared down at the girl sleeping next to me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything except stare at her. "You mean, Chelsie's..."  
  
"Yes, Harry, Chelsie is Lord Voldemort's daughter and he knows she's alive. Now that he has his own body, he'll be coming after her, except this time he won't try to kill her, he's going to..."  
  
"...train her to become his succeeder." Hagrid could see that I wasn't happy about this at all. "So that's why Draco's been watching her every move, he's making sure nothing happens to her. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"It wasn't as much of a threat to you as it is now."  
  
We both watched as Chelsie began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. I grabbed her right arm and sure enough, there it was. The mark, in the shape of a lighting bolt. "Chelsie, where did you get this?"  
  
"Get what?" I could tell she wasn't quite awake yet. "Oh that, I've had ever since I can remember."  
  
"Did you realise it was in the shape of a lightning bolt?"  
  
She pulled her arm away from me and examined it. She smirked. "You know, I never really realised that. It almost looks just like...." A scared look crossed her face. "Harry, what's going on?"  
  
I just smiled at her. "Nothing Chelsie, just go back to sleep." She yawned, laid down in my lap, and did just that. "You have to tell her Hagrid."  
  
"I can't. I just can't."  
  
"Why not?" Before Hagrid could answer the train began to slow down, and we found ourseleves at platform nine and three quarters. "Where are we going Hagrid?"  
  
He sighed. "You'll see Harry. You'll see."  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	9. The Return of the Knight Bus

We exited the platform and immediately found ourselves at King's Cross. "Alright you too hurry up no time to waste. We have a bus to catch."  
  
I gagged knowing good and well the bus he was talking about. "Seriously, aren't there any better means of traveling than "the bus"?" Hagrid just ignored me as Chelsie and I tried desperately to keep up with his quickining pace. I turned and glanced back at Chelsie, as she continually rubbed her fingers across the scar on her arm. "Are you o.k.?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah i'm fine, my scar just burns a little that's all." I knew exactly where she was coming from. "What did you and Hagrid talk about while I was sleeping?"  
  
She caught me a little off-guard, but I can't say that I was surprised by her question. "Um....Booger flavoured jelly beans."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"O.K. O.K. they were Vomit flavoured ones." She laughed and playfully knocked me in the shoulder.  
  
Once we got outside, there it was, waiting for us, The Knight Bus. "Whoa. This is wicked. Purple, my favourite colour."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with." We all hopped on and before we could settle down, the bus shot off like a rocket causing Chelsie and I to fly to the very back of the bus. I felt the knot on the back of my head as I stood up. "You O.K.?"  
  
Chelsie didn't answer, instead she extended her hand out to me and began to laugh. "Welcome Back 'Arry!" Stan exclaimed patting me on the shoulder. "An' Do' Might Choo Be?" Chelsie finally was able to control her laughed and introduced herself. "Well, we'll be at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in no time."  
  
"Hagrid no! Not that place again!"  
  
Hagrid sat down on one of the beds causing the middle to sink to the floor. "We 'ave to. The Orders 'avin' a discussion right now, trying to figure out what to do with you two."  
  
I had, had about enough. "Alright Hagrid, what the hell is going on?"  
  
He seemed shocked at how forceful I was, but he finally gave in. "It's about You-Know-Who."  
  
"Go figure."  
  
"Voldemort?" The Bus screeched as the driver slammed on his breaks. Chelsie and I went flying back to the spots we had just gotten up from. The bus driver glared back at Chelsie. "Sorry, it slipped." He finally turned back around and began driving again. We stood back up, our heads throbbing with pain. We took a seat on the bed across from Hagrid. Chelsie began to whisper. "What do I have do with you-know-who?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
[2 Be Continued...I know it's shorter than usual, but what can you do.] 


	10. Center of Attention

I layed down next to Chelsie, who had already been sleeping for quite a while, and shut my eyes. No sooner than I had done that, the bus came to a screeching hault. Before we even had time to collect ourselves we were pushed off the bus and it disappeared from sight. I helped Chelsie up as we stared at the two houses which stood there in front of us.  
  
I could tell Chelsie was confused by the way she kept glancing at the numbers on the two houses. "Well....where is it?" We waited a few seconds and before our very eyes up popped Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Chelsie blinked, rubbed her eyes, and stared directly at the house which seemingly appeared out of no where. "O.K. that was just really odd."  
  
Hagrid walked up to the front door and it opened. We entered and there was Professor Dumbledore along with the rest of the Order waiting for us. The moment they laid eyes on Chelsie they gasped. "Are you sure this is her Albus?" Professor Moody looked her over before grasping her right arm and examining it. The whole time Chelsie did nothing but stare at his magical eye which seemed to continually be moving around. Everyone crowded around her and I was pushed out of the way. For once in my life, I wasn't the center of attention. "Well she doesn't look like the product of V...."  
  
Before Prof. Moody could finish Mrs. Weasley had raked him over the head with her wand. "That's enough!" She pulled Chelsie away from her "adoring fans" and handed her over to me. "You two must be awfully exhausted. I want you to rush upstairs right this moment and get some sleep. Run along now."  
  
We did as we were told and as we headed upstairs Chelsie briefly stopped in front of some very familiar looking velvet curtains. I saw her reach to touch them out of the corner of my eye. "NO!" I yelled as I raced over and hauled her away. "Trust me, you don't want to open that." I opened the door and escorted her into her bedroom. "Well if you need anything I'll be right across the hall. Good night."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I know this sound weird, but would you....sleep with me....and I don't mean that in a sexual way...unless you wanted to but....um...no I mean like sleep with me...I don't sleep well in strange places and it helps to have someone I know laying next to me that's all."  
  
"Uh...I don't know..."  
  
"Please?" How could I turn her down? I finally have in and watched a smile cross her face. She climbed into bed and I climbed in beside her. "Harry?"  
  
"What?" I said as I shut my eyes.  
  
"What happened downstairs?" Before I could answer her I had drifted off to sleep. She kissed my forehead, turned over on her side, and did the same. Before long I had drifted into a deep sleep...a very...frightening...deep sleep.  
  
[2 Be Continued] 


	11. Falling

There I was again. Falling, falling, finally I slammed into the ground. Blood dripped from my nose and mouth, I felt as if every bone in my body had been broken. I could feel someone breathing down my neck, but was unable to move. I layed there, my heart beating so hard I felt it would jump from my chest at any moment. I slowly lifted my head and looked up at Voldemort who was hovering over me. Just looking into his face terrified me. I knew this was the end I closed my eyes tightly..."Harry." I waited. "HARRY!"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I sat up and stared at Chelsie who had a worried look on her face. "Harry? Are you o.k.?" I nodded.  
  
"I just had a bad dream that's all."  
  
"Your nose is bleeding."  
  
I looked down and watched the blood drip from my nose staining the bed sheets. I got up and immediately rushed to the bathroom. I sat in there for what seemed like hours, trying my best to get it to stop. Finally it subsided. I threw the blood stained clothe into the trash and stared into the mirror. "What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself as I washed my hands and headed back to sleep.  
  
I walked into the room and saw Chelsie sitting by the window. "What did you dream about?"  
  
"Nothing inparticular."  
  
"You fell didn't you?"  
  
Was I hearing right? "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I watched you. I tried to catch you, but he wouldn't let me. I saw you hit the ground. When I saw what he was going to do to you I yelled out your name because I wanted to wake you up before he killed you."  
  
"Who wouldn't let you catch me?"  
  
She stared me in the eyes. "Voldemort."  
  
"Good gracious child!" Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway clasping her hand over her heart. "Never say that name in front of me. Alright that's enough. Come on you two it's time to go."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm going with you. You'll be safe and sound in no time."  
  
"That's not what I asked."  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me. Now come on hurry up. Your breakfast is getting cold."  
  
I was getting tired of this secrecy crap. I wanted to know everything, but everytime I tried to find something out, they'd always cover it up by changing the subject or telling me not to worry. I was ready to speak up and that's exactly what I was going to do. I got dressed, and headed downstairs, ready to confront, The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	12. Desdemona's Medallion

I busted the door open and watched as the Order whipped their heads around in my direction. "I want to know right now, What the hell is going on!"  
  
"Ah Harry. I just sent Mrs. Weasley upstairs to get you. He's in here Molly." Professor Lupin got up from the table and walked towards me. "I need to speak with you in private." He opened a door in the far corner of the room and we entered the room. It was dark and cold. I began to chatter as I tried my best to warm up. "Oh come on it's not that cold. Quite pleasent really. Please sit." He took a seat behind a desk, which sat in the middle of the empty room. "Now, what was it you wanted to know?"  
  
"Don't be a smart ass Lupin."  
  
"Watch your mouth. Now, what was it you wanted to know?" He said in a forceful tone as he stared me directly in the eyes.  
  
"I..." His staring was causing me to become very squirmish. "I...could you please stop staring at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"O.K. then. I...I wanted to know what's going on?"  
  
"Great question. Well Harry it's like this, Voldemort knows Chelsie is alive, and he knows she's been associating with you thanks to Mr. Draco Malfoy. You know Voldemort has to power to conform Chelsie into the perfect example of a good witch gone bad. "  
  
"I figured that, but that's not what I asked."  
  
"Fine fine, alright. We're sending you and Chelsie to live in a secluded area outside of London. Mrs. Weasley will accompany you. Any more questions?" I shook my head no and began to leave. "Oh and Harry, you must promise, never to let you and Chelsie's friendship go any further."  
  
"You're out of your fu..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"It's for your own good Harry. Chelsie is Lord Voldemort's only offspring. The damage she could do is beyond repair. He's already gotten her to tap into your dreams, god knows what she'll do next."  
  
"She forced herself into my nightmare?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Don't be fooled by appearances. Go pack now."  
  
I was absolutely crushed. "Isn't there something you can do? I mean I know Chelsie, she would never do anything like the things she's done on her own free will. You have to help her."  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Chelsie tried desperately to concentrate on writing a letter to her parents telling them that she was fine, but then something strange happened. The windows flew open and a strong wind entered the room. Her paper went flying around the room and she scrambled desperately to pick it up. As she collected her things the sound of a metal object being thrown through the window could be heard. She turned around and peeked under the bed at what appeared to be some sort of medallion. She reached her hand under the bed and grabbed it. She held it up to the light and examined it. In it was a large red stone and above that was engraved the name Desdemona. Chelsie could feel something overcome her, something very dark and evil.  
  
I trudged up the stairs, but stopped midway. My scar was burning out of control and I knew something was wrong. As I raced up to the room my scar began to burn more intensely until I felt like my head was going to explode. I threw the door open and glanced at Chelsie who sat there mesmorised. I immediately reached for the medallion only to be stopped by Chelsie who had suddenly began acting not like herself at all. "Chelsie give it to me!" I grabbed ahold of the chain which bore the medallion on it and tried my hardest to remove it from her grasp. "LET GO!" I screamed, blood seeped from the cracks of her fingers as she gripped tighter to it. I grasped her hands and pryed them apart. I had the medallion in my hands and could feel something being burned into the palm of my hand. I ran for the window only to have Chelsie jump onto my back and push me to the floor. "CHELSIE GET OFF!" I pushed her off and threw the medallion out of the window.  
  
"NOOOO!" She screamed as she raced towards the window. She looked everywhere, but the medallion was no where to be seen. She took a deep breath and turned around to me. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Chelsie!" I crawled to her, the palm of my hand, throbbing in pain. "Chelsie?" I rolled her over onto her back and she began to come to. "Are you o.k.?"  
  
"What happend?" I turned and stared at Professor Lupin and Mrs. Weasley who had heard the commotion from outside. "We heard what sounded like fighting? We tried to get in but the door was locked." He walked over to Chelsie and helped her up. "My God, you look as white as a ghost."  
  
"The Medallion."  
  
Prof. Lupin's eyes widen and he seemed to be extremely nervous. "What medallion?"  
  
"I found this medallion under the bed. It had a red stone in it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley screamed before passing out. "Desdemona's Medallion." Lupin whispered to himself.  
  
"Yeah, Desdemona was the name engraved on it."  
  
"Do you have any idea what the name Desdemona means?" Chelsie shook her head. "It was the name that Lord Voldemort gave this his only child, it means..." He took a deep breath. "...it means of the Devil."  
  
"Lord Voldemort has a child?"  
  
Before professor Lupin could answer he glanced out the window. The sky was turning black and lightning began to fill the sky. "We have to leave...NOW!" We didn't even have to time to collect our suitcases. Lupin escorted us down the stairs and in the process managed to revive Mrs. Weasley. "Molly we have to leave immediately. GET THESE KIDS OUT OF HERE!" Mrs. Weasley held us close and we raced down the stairs and outside to a car that was waiting for us. "Take them to you know where and quickly! HURRY GO!" Professor Lupin slammed the door shut and we were off to 'You Know Where'.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	13. The Truth

The trip to "You Know Where" seemed to take forever. "Are we there yet?" I asked for the 100th time.

"Oh Harry shut up we're almost there." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"There it is."

I stuck my head out of the window and stared at the old run down shack which stood before us. "You're joking right?"

Mrs. Weasley exited the car. "Appearances aren't everything Harry, come along now."

Chelsie and I exited the vehicle and met Mrs. Weasley at the front door. Mrs. Weasley reached for the door handle and suddenly the door flew open scaring her half to death. "PROF. LUPIN WELL I NEVER!"

"Just wanted to make sure you got here safely. Come in. Molly I need to speak with you. Harry, Chelsie your rooms are upstairs."

I entered the house and my jaw dropped. "Whoa."

"Mrs. Weasley wasn't joking. This place is wicked."

"Stop gawking and head up to your rooms immediately!" Mrs. Weasley watched and made sure we were safe inside our rooms before speaking with Prof. Lupin.  "Now what is it Remus?"

"I have a bit of bad news Molly."

Mrs. Weasley gripped her chest. "How bad is it?"

"Well I was reading a local Muggle newspaper, and…the girls parents were found dead this morning. Of course Muggle police are baffled and can find no real cause of death."

She gasped. "Who did it? Was it….you know who?"

"I'm afraid so."

She gasped again. "Oh Prof. what are we going to do?"

"Tell her the truth." They both whipped around and stared at me who had been standing there the whole time. "She has a right to know, and it's terrible that you're keeping secrets from her."

"We can't tell her everything!" Lupin shouted. "It's to much for her to handle at once and besides Harry it's none of your business!"

"Well if you don't tell her I will. You know I will."

"Harry, I promise we will tell her, but not right now."

"When then? In two weeks? In a few months? In a few years? That's not good enough!"

"ALRIGHT!" He slammed his fist down on the table signaling that he was getting very aggravated with me. "Harry go ahead and tell her. I feel she might handle it better if she hears the truth from one of her own peers. I have to run now. Report to Dumbledore that you arrived safely." With a loud cracking noise Prof. Lupin apparated out of sight.

I turned around and began to leave. "Oh Harry. Here take these." She handed me a box of tissues. "She'll need them." We exchanged smiles and I headed up the stairs to tell Chelsie everything.


	14. The Kiss

I crept up the stairs but stopped short. I could hear sniffles coming from the other room and wondered what could possibly be making her cry. I picked up my pace a bit and opened the door. There was Chelsie, lying on the floor in a ball, her face buried in her arms, crying her eyes out. I slowly approached her and sat down at her feet. "Please stop crying." She was crying so hard that she was making herself sick. She continually coughed and I couldn't stand seeing her like this. "Chelsie what's wrong?"  
  
She lifted her head up. "Don't pretend like you don't know what's wrong. My parents are dead Harry and I know you know."  
  
"Who told you such a thing?"  
  
"Voldemort, you know, also known as my father! I hate you for not telling me sooner! All this time you knew and you said nothing!"  
  
I was at a loss for words but managed to stutter something off the tip of my tongue. "I...I...was coming up here to tell you."  
  
"Just go away and leave me alone!"  
  
It took me a minute to realise exactly what Voldemort was doing. "I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU! YOU KNOW THAT! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!"  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" She then grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it directly at me slamming me in the face.   
  
I smirked. "Of all the deadly objects you choose a pillow!" I could hear her muffled laugh as she continued to pretend to not want me around. "You know why you're acting like this I know you do. He's trying to force you against me, but you can't let him, you won't let him will you?"   
  
She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've tried to, but you know it's a lost cause. I just..." The sudden urge to kiss her came over me and try as I might to resist it I just couldn't. I leaned over and kissed her. The moment my lips touched hers my scar began to burn so painfully that I felt my head had been sliced in two. I immediately pulled away and gripped my head in agony. Usually the pain only lasted a second, but this time it didn't stop. I curled myself into a ball and screamed in pain. The throbbing was making my stomach turn and I could feel something sharp rising out of the pit of my stomach and into my throat. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. Finally I began to gag and out of my mouth came a enormous piece of glass. I began to spit up blood and new immediately that I had been cut internally. The moment Chelsie saw the blood pour from my mouth she raced out of the room. "MRS. WEASLEY! COME QUICK!"  
  
I could hear Mrs. Weasley frantically racing up the stairs. "HARRY!" She raced to my side and kneeled down besides me. "Let's get him to the hospital." There was a loud crack as Professor Lupin apparated right before our eyes. He kneeled besides Mrs. Weasley before turning around and looking at Chelsie.   
  
"I didn't mean too. It was an accident."  
  
"Some accident."   
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	15. We're Sending Her Away

I was immediatley rushed to St. Mungo's where I taken into the emergency room and put to sleep. Hours late I began to come too. I slowly opened my eyes, everything around me was a blur. I tried to sit up, but was stopped by the pain that overcame me. "Here you are." Ron kindly handed me my glasses and I put then on. I lifted up my pajama top and stared down at the deep stitched up wound on my chest. "Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mum sent me an owl. Told us to come right away. I'm glad you're o.k."  
  
"Me too. How could Dumbledore have been so stupid as to let you anywhere near Chelsie Claudel? I mean he knew what she was capable of! I HATE HER!"  
  
I sat up furiously. "SHUT UP!"  
  
Hermione looked at me, mouth open, eyes wide. "How could you still like her? After what she did to you!"  
  
"She didn't do it to me. You just don't get it and you never will. Don't talk about things you don't understand."  
  
Hermione glared down at me. "And to think I was worried about...YOU!" She whipped around and raced from the room.   
  
I sighed, layed back down, and stared at the ceiling. "She doesn't do it on purpose Ron."  
  
He nodded. "Isn't there anything they can do to stop it? I mean, can't they make him leave her alone?"  
  
"I don't know Ron."  
  
Silence struck the room, but it didn't last long. "Ah, good afternoon Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"Sorry, but i'm afraid I have to cut this visit short. I need to speak with Harry alone, do you mind?"  
  
"I'll see you later."   
  
He exited the room and Prof. Lupin took a seat next to me. "14 shards of glass were taken out of your stomach, you're so lucky to still be alive."   
  
I couldn't look him in the eyes knowing that I deliberatley disobeyed him.  
  
"You deliberately disobeyed me Harry."  
  
"What are you some kind of psychic?"  
  
He chuckled. "I'm sorry for telling you not to get involved with her it was a stupid thing to say. I was involved with a girl once..."  
  
"This conversation ends now."  
  
He gave out a loud sigh. "We're sending Chelsie away."   
  
"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Harry we have no choice! We can't take the risk. We didn't know that all this was going to happen."  
  
"Can't you do something about it?!"  
  
"Harry trust me the Order and I sat up all night last night trying to figure it out there's nothing!"  
  
"I won't let you send her away. If you send her away than I'm going with her."  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	16. Nothing Is Hopeless

"NO!" I had never seen Professor Lupin become so angry. "You will return to the house with Mrs. Weasley and that's final!"  
  
"He will do no such thing!" I watched as Professor Lupin's face turned a pale white. He slowly turned around and when he caught sight of who had spoken to him, he aparated out of sight.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
I watched as he rushed to my bedside, and threw the covers off of me. "Hurry Harry. We have to leave immediately. Where's Chelsie?"  
  
I shurgged my shoulders. "I haven't seen her since the accident." He rushed from the room and I tried my best to keep up with his quick strides. We entered into the waiting room and saw Mrs. Weasley waiting calmly, Chelsie, at her side.  
  
"Molly, Chelsie, lets go the train's waiting."  
  
"The train? We're going back to Hogwarts? But Professor..."  
  
"Just do as I say." He stared me in the eyes,I nodded knowingly, and did as I was told. We quickly made our way to the train station, stepped onto the platform, and rushed onto the train. As soon as Mrs. Weasley boarded, the train began to move. "You are never to leave the school again, is that clear?"  
  
"But Professor, if i'm not mistaken, aren't you the one who told us to go?" It then struck me. "That wasn't you was it?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was away on business. I received the news that you and Chelsie had left the school grounds and rushed over immediately."  
  
"But why so late? I mean you had over 2 days to come get us."  
  
"Surprisingly a majority of the school claims they saw you within the time you were absent. Didn't you realise from the get go that something was wrong?"  
  
I looked down at my feet. "I knew something was up." We all turned and looked at Chelsie who had spoken up. "I mean, when I left Hogwarts, it was much worse than when I was away."  
  
"What was?"  
  
She sighed. "Voldemort being able to control my every move."  
  
"He still does?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Well, every now and then he talks to me, but I seem to have more control over it. I mean do you know how many times he's told me to kill Harry? About a million, but when i'm at school I seem to have more control over it."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "When you left, I could no longer help you to control Voldemort, as long as i'm around, I promise no harm shall come to you. To either of you. Unfortunately Miss Claudel, i'm afraid i've done my share, it's now time for you to learn how to control him yourself."  
  
"I might as well just succum to him if that's the case, I mean, we all know Voldemort's more powerful than me. It's hopeless."  
  
"Nothing is ever hopeless."   
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	17. A Strange, Eerie Feeling

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and came to a jerking hault. As we stepped off the train we were met by the real Prof. Lupin along with the rest of the Order. "Thank God you two are alright." Luping gripped onto Chelsie and pulled her into his chest hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe. He let go and turned to me, his arms wide open. "Harry!"  
  
Before he could grip onto me I stepped back. "No hugs thanks."  
  
"Alright you two head straight up to your dormitory no wandering off!" We nodded and raced off to our dormitory.  
  
"Do you think Lupin was happy to see you?" I joked as Chelsie dragged on behind me, seemily in pain from being squeezed so tightly.  
  
"I think he broke a few ribs." We laughed and I waited for her to catch up. "Do you realise how much trouble we're in? I mean we walked off with total strangers, how could we have been so stupid?"  
  
I shurgged and held out my hand signaling for her to take it. I waited and finally felt the warmness of her hand fall into mine. "Well, at least I got in trouble with you."   
  
"Hey Potter!" Draco pushed on my back and I turned around, my face red with anger. "Ran off with my girlfriend did you?" He pushed me again and I was beginning to lose my cool. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Draco turned and focused on her. The moment his eyes fell on her a strange, eerie feeling came over her.  
  
Draco turned back to me and sneered. "Stay away from her Potter. This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Remember this, the next time I catch you with her, you'll be in worse pain than you were before, I guarantee it." With that he turned around and left.   
  
As he disappered around the corner I turned and looked at Chelsie. "Alright there Chelsie?"  
  
"No." She then began to walk back to the dormitory without me and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.   
  
I entered the common room and found Ron in one of the oversized arm chairs waiting for me. "I was wondering when you'd get here."   
  
"Did you see Chelsie?"  
  
"Yeah, awfully quiet she was."  
  
"Yeah, well Malfoy ambushed us on our way up."  
  
"It's kind of odd isn't it."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Ron was surprised that I hadn't seen this sooner. "How could you not notice? Isn't it odd how Malfoy always shows up when you two are together?"  
  
"Because he doesn't want us to be together that's why. I mean, if Hermione went out with someone else how would you feel?"  
  
"Angry...I mean uh...why do I care who Hermione goes out with? This is about you! Sure, I understand Malfoy's pissed because you stole his girlfriend..."  
  
"She's not his girlfriend."  
  
"WHATEVER! My point is that, Malfoy shows up everywhere you two go! Something is not right with that. Why is he soooooo determined to keep you two apart? I think he's up to something."  
  
"You always do."  
  
He cocked his eyebrow. "I don't believe it. You're standing up for Malfoy!"  
  
I stood up. "I'm not standing up for anyone! I just...I don't know anymore Ron. I don't know how to tell what's out of the ordinary and what's not. Maybe Malfoy is up to something, but I'm not worried about that..."  
  
"You're not worried that maybe Malfoy did something to Chelsie?"  
  
"I know he did something to Chelsie do we really have to talk about that????"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about sex dummy! Chelsie Claudel has been here just as long as we have, in the same house, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened until Malfoy got a hold of her! You don't find that strange!?"  
  
"Stop yelling!"  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Sorry."  
  
"Do you really think..."  
  
"I don't think I believe Harry. I know he did something. We just have to figure out what."  
  
I sighed, Ron had a very valid point and I couldn't help but agree with him. "Don't mention any of this to Chelsie."  
  
"I won't. Come on lets get off to bed. All this arguing with you has worn me out."  
  
I laughed and the two of us headed up to our room. I didn't even bother getting undressed. The past few days had been extremely tiring and the moment I hit the pillow I fell fast asleep. 


	18. Selfish

"Harry. Harry wake up come on!" Ron shook me furiously until I finally opened my eyes. "You've already missed breakfast and most of your morning classes, thanks to Dumbledore, but seriously you need to get up now." I began to shut my eyes again, bad idea. "HARRY!" He finally had enough and pushed me out of the bed.  
  
"O.K. O.K. i'm up! Where's Chelsie?"  
  
"Is she always the first thing you think about when you wake up?" I nodded and he rolled his eyes. "Well she's downstairs having lunch in the Great Hall with Malfoy."  
  
"Say no more. Just the thought of them together makes me sick."  
  
"Sorry."   
  
I sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed. "Why him of all people?"  
  
"Hmmmm let's see...maybe it's because...HIS DAD WORKS FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO!"  
  
I told him not to talk so loud. "You think Draco's working for Voldemort?"  
  
He cringed at the sound of the name coming from my mouth. "Yes. I mean come on, Draco's got easy access to her in more ways than one."  
  
"Could you please stop with the sexual references? They're really annoying me. Chelsie's not like that."  
  
"I bet Draco's keeping a close eye on her for old you-know-who. Maybe, that's why he's desperately trying to keep her away from you. He's afraid you might mess up there evil plan!"  
  
"What evil plan? Ron for the longest time there evil plan has been to get rid of me! I doubt it's changed much."  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I agreed and the two of us headed down to the Great Hall. I walked past the Gryffindor table and casually glanced across at the Slytherin's. There he was, Draco Malfoy, sitting next to him, was Chelsie. It made me completely miserable.  
  
I quickly fixed myself a plate of food and began to walk off. "Where are you going?"  
  
I looked at Hermione. "I just don't feel like being in here right now. I'll see you in class." With that I continued my journey to the bathroom, where I locked myself in one of the stalls, and ate my lunch, alone. As I ate I began to ask myself, how could I ever think that this year would be any different? This has so far turned out to be the worst year ever, and from the looks of things, it didn't seem like it was going to get any better.  
  
I heard the door open and listened as the footsteps made there way towards me. "Harry?"  
  
I quickly stood up knocking the plate and the contents it held onto the floor. I threw the door open. "Chelsie, what are you doing in here? This is the boy's bathroom."  
  
"We're you eating lunch in here?"  
  
"No." She glanced down at the food which was scattered throughout. "So what if I was? Why do you care?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"You think I want to be eating lunch with Draco and listening to him brag about what happened during the summer? I'm doing it to protect you."  
  
"I can protect myself thank you."  
  
"Why are you being so selfish?"  
  
"It's typical teenager in love behavior. Boy likes girl, hopefully girl likes boy, boy hates watching girl eat lunch with other boy, gets jealous because he wants girl all to himself..."  
  
"I'm not two you know." There was a silence. "You know I like you Harry, or else I wouldn't have kissed you."  
  
I thought about it. "Was it you who kissed me or was it someone else? Because if I remember correctly the moment your lips touched mine...well you know what happened."  
  
"See that's why I can't go out with you. Anything and everything I say or do, you'll question because I'm Voldemort's daughter. I wish I had never even been born!" With that she raced out of the bathroom in tears. I felt terrible for denying that her actions were her own, but how was I to know?   
  
[2 Be Continued...Not the best, I was in a rush.] 


	19. One of Voldemort's Careless Mistakes

Night fell and when Chelsie realised everyone was sleeping, she silently got out of her bed, and crept down into the common room. The portrait opened and the person standing there startled her. "Ron? What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out after dark."  
  
He cocked his eyebrow. "You're telling me? Where are you off to Chelsie?"  
  
She hesitated. "I...i'm going to...get something to eat."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Oh go back to bed Ron!"  
  
"You're not going to meet Malfoy are you?"  
  
"So what if I am? It's none of your business."  
  
"I'll tell Dumbledore."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
He smirked at her and folded his arms. "Try me."  
  
She sighed. "Ron I have to go. If I don't he'll hurt Harry. You know that."  
  
"And that's what Dumbledore's for! He's here to protect him."  
  
"I have to go. Don't tell Harry." He nodded and watched as she disappeared behind the corner. "Come on Ron, you have to do the right thing, even if it means..." He gulped. "...even if it means getting expelled." He gripped a hold of his wand and quietly followed her.  
  
He followed her down to the dungeons, and over to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Here we go again." Chelsie uttered the password and the door open. Ron scramble to catch it before it closed, but he was to late, and had to find refuge behind one of the dungeon's many stone walls.  
  
Chelsie entered the common room, chills raced up her spine. Silence filled the room and not a soul was to be seen. "Ah you made it." She jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. "What took you so long? You know how impatient I am."  
  
"Sorry." She hung her head and stared down at her feet. "Can we just get this over with?" He grinned evily and ran his hand across her arm. Her whole body began to shake. She knew what was coming and it scared her to death. What she didn't know, was that Draco was also making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He slowly leaned in and began to kiss her neck, the moment he did, he unintetionally showed her something. A white light flashed in front of her eyes, and a memory of what occured over the summer, flashed before her. "Get off me!" She pushed against his chest and he only gripped tighter to her. "GET OFF!" She lifted her knee and slammed him right where the sun doesn't shine. He gripped himself in pain and keeled over onto the floor. Shadows began to raced across the wall and students voices could be heard. Chelsie turned around and began to run for the door.  
  
"Don't let her get away!" Draco yelled trying desperately to get off of the floor and join in the quest to keep Voldemort's daughter from leaving.  
  
The door opened and Chelsie raced out only to be grabbed onto and yanked behind a wall. "Ron!" He covered her mouth and they both watched silently as a group of Slytherin's exited the common room. They stood there, looking around for any sign of her.  
  
"She's probably gone to Dumbledore. Come on lets get back to bed before we get in trouble." They all turned around and did just that. The moment the door sealed shut Ron and Chelsie emerged from behind the wall.   
  
"I think we should do the same." Chelsie agreed and they turned around to leave only to be stopped by none other than the Headmaster himself. "Please don't expel me!" Ron whimpered.  
  
"Go back up to your dormitory immediately Mr. Weasley, Miss Claudel come with me."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "You're letting him go? You're punishing me and not him?"  
  
"Gee thanks Chelsie."  
  
"Now Mr. Weasley." Ron shut his mouth and raced back to the dormitories like a lightening bolt. "I never said anything about anyone getting into trouble. Except maybe Mr. Malfoy, but I think we both know, that's not a very good idea. Come." He placed his hand on her shoulder and quietly escorted her to his office. "Please have a seat."  
  
"What happened down there? I know you know."  
  
He smiled. "Amazing connections aren't they?" She looked at him like he was the craziest old man on the face of the earth. He reached over and grabbed her arm, turning it around, and glancing at the scar on her forearm. "It's amazing that not only do you share the same scar, but you also have many other similarities."  
  
"You're talking about Harry?"  
  
He nodded. "Miss Claudel may I ask when your birthday is?"  
  
She gasped. "July 31"  
  
"And do you speak or understand parsel tongue?"  
  
"N...no." He stared at her. "O.K. yes, but I didn't tell anyone because I saw how they treated Harry and I didn't want that."  
  
"And what do you know of your godfather?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that I had one."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"The mass murdered who escaped from Azkaban? Well isn't that great. Wait a minute...my parents were muggles, how did they know about Sirius Black." Dumbledore smirked. "O.K. this is getting to weird for me. I'm leaving."  
  
"Sit down." She did as she was told. "All of this, is for a reason. It was carefully planned out after we knew of one of Voldemort's careless mistakes."  
  
"Which was me?"  
  
"Yes, but no we're talking about another mistake. The one on your arm."  
  
"My scar?"  
  
"Yes, the moment Voldemort left you with that scar he doomed his entire plan."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because the moment he gave you that scar he tied you directly to Harry. That is why he couldn't kill him. As long as your alive, Harry can't be touched, but there is a catch. The more they can get you to turn against Harry, the weaker the bond between the two of you becomes. That's why they're trying so hard to keep you apart. They know if they can succeed, they can take him out in a heartbeat."  
  
Chelsie just sat there in disbelief. How could this be happening to her? "Can I go to bed now, I don't feel well all of a sudden."  
  
"Go on then. Sleep well."  
  
"Yeah right that'll happen." With that she got up and exited the room.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	20. We Need To Talk

The portrait of the fat lady flew open and Chelsie was immediately met by a more than worried Ron. "Are you o.k.? What happened with Dumbledore? Did he expel you? How many detentions with Snape are you going to be serving?"  
  
"None."  
  
"What? None, but...you were out after dark."  
  
"So were you."  
  
"Yes, but...this isn't about me. I saved your life you know, if I hadn't been out you'd be dead right now."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for being my hero Ron."  
  
"Your Welcome." He said proudly sticking his chest out and smiling.  
  
"I'm off to bed. When your done being big headed I suggest you do that same. Goodnight Ronald." With those words she quietly went to her room and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning at breakfast I noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Chelsie?"  
  
"Who cares? Maybe she fell off the tallest tower of the castle, but then again, i'm not that lucky."  
  
I glared at Hermione before slamming my plate onto the floor breaking it into pieces. "Shut up!" Everyone immediately turned their attention to the Gryffindor table and listened attentively to the argument that was about to go down.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I was so tired of her cocky attitude it was driving me insane I had to say something. "You heard me! I'm so tired of always hearing you talk bad about Chelsie. Do you think that makes you look cool or something?" She couldn't believe the words that were spewing from my mouth.  
  
"I have a right to an opinion!"  
  
"Want my opinion?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"I think you're jealous."  
  
I think I hit a major nerve because in that instance she hummed her plate right at my head. I ducked and turned around just in time to see it slam Draco right in the head. The room roared with laughter as he passed out onto the floor. Hermione then collected her things and stomped out of the Great Hall, nose stuck in the air.  
  
"You were really harsh Harry." Ron tried his best to hold his laughter in as Snape entered the room, wondering what all the commotion was about.  
  
"I don't care she deserved it."  
  
"Potter with me now!"   
  
"But Professor...I..." Before I could speak her grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me all the way to his office.  
  
"Sit down!"   
  
He threw me in the chair and I glared at Hermione who was sitting next to me.  
  
"Silence!" I immediately closed my mouth and even stopped breathing for a breif moment. "What's going on with you two nitwits now?"  
  
"Nothing professor."  
  
He didn't buy it, didn't expect him too. "Than would you care to explain how Mr. Malfoy got hit in the head with a plate of food?"  
  
"I don't know maybe the plate lifted itself from the table and flew at him. Who cares?"  
  
He jumped up from his desk. "I CARE!"  
  
"Of course you do. Draco's your favourite he's like a little minature version of Lucius."  
  
"If that's how you want to be than fine, 2 weeks detention with me."  
  
"Alone with you? You won't make any sexual advances at me will you?"  
  
"GO!"  
  
I did as I was told, but couldn't help laughing my ass off in the process.  
  
"Harry."  
  
I turned around. "Chelsie. Why weren't you at breakfast?"  
  
"Nevermind that. We need to talk. I had a run in with Dumbledore last night, and he told me some things I think you should know."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"No, no of course not."  
  
"Why were you out after dark?"  
  
She hestitated. "Well...I..."  
  
"She went to meet up with Draco."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
She glared at Hermione who was standing behind me, grinning. "Yes, but nothing happened."  
  
"Oh i'm sure. I have to get to class."   
  
Chelsie and her locked eyes as she headed out of the dungeons. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. I never had sex with Draco."  
  
"I thought that was over."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Than why did you go?"  
  
"I had to! He told me if I didn't he was going to kill you."  
  
"Why do you let him threaten you like that?" She shrugged. "I have to go."  
  
"Wait! Meet me in the common room at lunch. Please Harry!"  
  
"I'll think about it." I slowly turned and began to leave.  
  
"I know why Voldemort couldn't kill you!" There was complete and utter silence. Everyone had stopped and stared in horror at Chelsie.  
  
"I can't believe you said his name!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Meet me Harry?"   
  
I couldn't say no. I just nodded knowingly and continued on my way to class.  
  
[2 Be Continued] 


	21. Is That A Bad Thing?

The lunch bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the classroom eager to get to the Great Hall, but not me. Instead I headed up to the common room to meet Chelsie. When I got there I found her, sitting on the couch. "Hi." She turned her head towards me, but didn't say a thing. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I sat next to her and she scooted closer to me.  
  
"You remember the scar on my arm the one that..." She paused for a moment, making sure no one entered the room when she said it. "...Voldemort gave me?" I nodded. "Well, Dumbledore says that, the reason why you can't be killed is because when..." She paused again. "...Voldemort gave me the scar he binded us together. You can't die as long as i'm alive."  
  
Another piece of my past had been unlocked. "That's good to know."  
  
"But there's a catch."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"The more we're torn apart the weaker the bond becomes."  
  
That explained everything. "So that's why Draco's been so determined to keep us away from each other."  
  
"Exactly." She scooted closer almost to the point where she was almost sitting on top of me.  
  
"You're sitting awfully close to me."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" The next thing I new Chelsie was driving her tongue into my mouth and we found ourselves in the middle of an extremely steamy makeout session. I could feel her hand move down and grasp onto my belt buckle. Just as she had unfastened it and was about to slowly make her way down into my trousers the door flew opened.  
  
"OH GOD!" Ron threw his arm over his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll just quietly get my Divination homework and leave. Please continue. Don't mind me."  
  
"Oh shut up Ron." Chelsie moved herself back to her side of the couch as I pulled myself together. "You act like you've never seen to people making out."  
  
He placed his arm back down at his side. "You call that making out? Her hand was half way down your trousers!"  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Well trust me nothing's going to happen now thanks to you!"  
  
"Well excuse me!"  
  
"Maybe later Harry. I'm going to lunch I'm starving!" With that she got up and left.  
  
"Did you and Chelsie even talk? I bet you didn't. I bet she used the You-Know-Who story just to get into your pants! She wants you man."  
  
"Very funny Ron. Actually the Voldemort story was true. I found out he can't touch me as long as Chelsie's alive."  
  
"Why is that? What does she have to do with You-Know-Who?"  
  
I then remembered that Ron didn't know anything about Chelsie being Voldemort's daughter, I had to choose my words wisely. "He um...he's her really crazy great great uncle. Yeah."  
  
"I'd hate having him for an Uncle. Well i'm going back downstairs. You coming?" I nodded and the two of us headed downstairs to join the rest of the school. Little did we know trouble was already arising.  
  
[2 Be Continued] 


	22. The Fight

The moment we entered the room we noticed a group of Slytherin's crowded around the middle of the room. I noticed the usual suspects were there. Crabbe, Goyle...Malfoy. "They're here Draco." Crabbe tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head around and glared into my eyes. "Bout time you lot showed up."  
  
"Why? Were you expecting us?" Ron said sarcastically. Malfoy began to walk towards us, sending Ron a very unpleasant glance.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Potter the girlfriend stealer. I warned you Potter."  
  
Chelsie let out a groan of frustration. "Malfoy how many time do I have to tell you? I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"No one told you to speak!" He yelled causing me to snap.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!"  
  
"I don't take commands from you."  
  
"Pity. You'd be a much nicer person if you did." The next thing I knew Draco's fist met my lip and I went crashing to the floor.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Chelsie lunged at Draco's face digging her nails into his cheeks.   
  
"CRABBE! GOYLE!" His two henchmen grabbed onto her and pried her hands away from him before dragging her out of the room. He wiped his hands across his face smearing the blood which was seeping from his wounds.  
  
"Get up!" He grabbed onto my shirt collar and pulled me off of the floor. "Talk to me like that again Potter! I dare you."  
  
"With pleasure." I said pretending as if I wasn't in any pain at all. I watched as he cocked back his arm, balled his hand into a fist, and prepared to lunge it at me again. I closed my eyes and waited, but nothing happened.  
  
"That's enough Mr. Malfoy." I opened my eyes and glanced at Prof. Snape for a brief second.  
  
"Come on Prof. just let me hit him one more time." Draco tried to release his arm from Snape's grip, but it was a hopeless struggle.  
  
"In my office Mr. Malfoy you too Mr. Potter."  
  
Was I hearing right? "But, Sir I didn't touch him."   
  
"Now Mr. Potter."  
  
Ron stepped in. "Harry never touched him! It's all this idiot's fault. Everyone saw it!"  
  
"Did I ask you to speak Mr. Weasley? Both of you do as I say." With that Snape dragged Draco from the room.  
  
"This is bullshit."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Oh shut it Hermione! Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!" I watched her jaw drop as I exited the room and headed down into the dungeons. "I didn't do anything!" I shouted out as I entered Snape's office.  
  
"Can it Potter! Now I want to know exactly how all this started, you first Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Teacher's pet."  
  
"Detention Mr. Potter."  
  
"With you? How unfortunate."  
  
"Enough! Alright Mr. Malfoy speak up."  
  
Draco glared at me briefly before telling Snape his "tragic" story. "Well, I caught Potter with my girlfriend and I got angry. I love my girlfriend Professor. How would you feel if you watched her run around with someone you despised?" Odd how he looked at me as he said that.   
  
"You're full of shit and so is your story."  
  
"Watch your language." I never realised it until now how much fun it was to piss of Snape. "Well go on Potter. Tell me what happened."  
  
"For one thing Professor Chelsie isn't his girlfriend, he's just trying to keep us away from each other because he thinks he knows something we don't, but we know what he's up to..." I smiled over a Draco who had an uneasy look on his face.  
  
"Oh really? Well what is he up to then?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's a secret."  
  
"There will be no secrets at Hogwarts, now what is it."  
  
I sighed. "O.K. O.K....my secret is that, we know Draco likes to dance in front of the mirror naked when he's at home on holiday."  
  
Draco's face turned red with embarrassment and he slumped down lower in his seat. "Ew! You really do like to dance naked in front of the mirror? I was just making that up! Wow I'm good."  
  
"That's it I've had it. Detention for a month! Both of you. Now leave my office at once!" So I had detention for a month and learned something about Draco I really didn't need to learn, my day was going better than I anticipated. I stepped out of his office and was surprised to see Chelsie waiting outside for me. "Harry! Did you get expelled?!" I could see the look of worry on her face.  
  
"No, but I did get detention for a month with Snape."   
  
"What!? But you didn't even do anything!"  
  
I shrugged. "Could've been worse."  
  
The next thing I knew she sprinted past me and raced right into Prof. Snape's office slamming the door shut behind her. "If Harry gets detention than I want detention too!"  
  
Prof. Snape rolled his eyes. "Sit down Miss Claudel."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I SAID SIT DOWN!"  
  
"Being a jerk as usual." She said as she slumped down into one of the chairs.  
  
"That definitely got you a detention."   
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"No. Let me ask you something, do you think that you and Mr. Potter are the only ones who know who you really are?"  
  
"No...You knew the whole time didn't you?"  
  
"Every Hogwarts teacher knows Miss Claudel. Your lucky no other students know."  
  
"Malfoy knows."  
  
He gagged. "Malfoy doesn't know diddily squat." She snickered at the sound of him saying such a childish word. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." She said retaining her laughter.   
  
"All Malfoy knows is that Voldemort told him to keep an eye on you. Voldemort doesn't need to give him a reason. I'm warning you, if it ever leaks out that you are Voldemort's daughter, we're in deep trouble. I'd advise you to stick closely to Mr. Potter."  
  
"Trust me that's not a problem."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
  
"Oh i'm not. Thanks Professor. You know you're actually a pretty decent guy."  
  
"Get to class Miss Claudel."  
  
With those words she slowly got up from her seat, exited his office, and headed to Divination.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	23. She Went on A Holiday

To the person who left those comments in my 'Troy' fan **FICTION**. Two words for you, **GROW UP!** It's called fanfiction.net which means it's **not real**! It's just a story. If I wanted to be completely accurate it wouldn't be a **FICTION** story. Now do you get it? Or do I need to explain it to you again? I'll write what I want. To the other people, thanks for the comments, much appreciated. Now on with the story! (Sorry it's soooo short!)

* * *

Harry's head suddenly began throbbing with pain. He threw his eyes open and gazed up at the person hovering over him. He reached for his glasses and put them on. "Draco?" The next thing I knew he picked me up by my neck and hoisted me into the air.  
  
"You keep ruining my plan." His voice sounded much deeper and I knew instantly it wasn't him, but who could it be? "For the past few months I have been trying my hardest to keep Desdemona away from you, but you just can't stay away, can you?" I had never heard anyone call her by her true name.  
  
I could feel him slightly loosen his grip, allowing me to speak. "Who are you?"  
  
I smile crossed his face. "You know who I am."  
  
My eyes widened. "Voldemort!" His sinister laugh rang throughout the school. "Where's Chelsie?!" I struggled to free myself.  
  
"Don't worry. She's in good hands." I watched as he reached for his wand. "Goodbye Harry. OBLIVIATE!" The spell knocked me across the room throwing me into the wall. I fell to the ground unconscious and woke up hours later in the Hospital Wing with half the school hovering over me.  
  
I watched Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're awake! I thought you were dead. What happened?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was having lunch with you guys yesterday afternoon."  
  
"A memory charm. Well that's just great. Now we'll never know who did it."  
  
I looked around the room. I noticed many familiar faces, but there was one I didn't see. "Where's Chelsie?"  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent. "Oh erm...Chelsie...uh...she went on..."  
  
"..a holiday!" Hermione chimed in. "She went on a holiday."  
  
"In October?"  
  
Ron quickly came up with an answer. "It's a Halloween holiday. Her parents wanted to go visit her brother in Greece." He shrugged his shoulders and knew I hadn't bought any of it.  
  
"Ron, her parents are dead and she's an only child."  
  
Ron gasped and did his best 'I didn't know that' impression. "Are they really? Oh what I shame."  
  
I sat up in bed. "Did something happen to her?"  
  
"No of course not. What do you think Ronald?"  
  
I watched Hermione's facial expressions as Ron hesitated to answer at first. "O.K. fine she's missing."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Now calm down Harry. I'm sure she's o.k. Where ever she is."  
  
I couldn't believe this was happened. "Well, did anyone see anything unusual?" He shook his head no. "All the students we have in this school and none of them saw a thing? What's wrong with this picture?" I got out of bed and began to frantically race around the room.  
  
"Harry where are you going?"  
  
I looked over at Ron. "I'm going to find her even if it kills me."  
  
"Which it probably will." I raced out of the room. "Should we chase him?" Ron and Hermione agreed and came running out of the Hospital Wing right behind me. "Harry. HARRY!" Ron grabbed hold of my shoulder and whipped me around. "Are you insane?"  
  
"No just really desperate."  
  
"Do you even know where to begin to look? She could be anywhere and I do mean anywhere. A broom closet, India, hell she could be on a whole other planet for all we know."  
  
"Than we'll look everywhere until we find her!" I turned around and started to leave only to run right into to Dumbledore.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a rush?"  
  
"I'm going to find Chelsie."  
  
"Are you? Well I strongly encourage you not to. Believe me Harry, you're not the only one who's worried. Now, the ministry is doing what it can to find her. Now why don't you run along. I'll keep you posted if anything happens."  
  
I felt useless at the moment. While there were people out there searching for her, I was forced to remain right where I was. "Yes Professor." He flashed a quick smile before disappearing around the corner. I turned and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Your coming with me aren't you?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To look for Chelsie."  
  
"Harry you heard what Professor Dumbledore said..."  
  
I cut Ron off. "I don't care about what Professor Dumbledore said! I'm not going to sit locked up in this school and do nothing. Now are you coming with me or not?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you, but if we get caught i'm blaming it all on you!"  
  
I looked over at Hermione. "What about you? Are you coming?"  
  
"I certainly am not! You two have fun!" With that she turned around and walked off.  
  
I turned back and looked at Ron. "We leave tonight. You best be ready."  
  
[2 Be Continued...]


	24. The Mysterious Broom Rider

Night fell and Harry prepared for his search, but Ron was starting to have second thoughts. "What if we get caught? We'll be expelled for sure!"  
  
"I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO GO!" I looked around to make sure no one had woken up. "If you don't want to go, fine, i'm going regardless. Now make up your mind." I turned around, grabbed my broom, and began to walk out of the room.  
  
Ron sat there and watched me exit the boys dormitory. "I know i'm going to regret this. HARRY! WAIT FOR ME I'M COMING WITH YOU!"  
  
He met me downstairs in the common room. We thought for sure no one would be awake at this time of night. "Where do you two think you're going?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Hermione seriously don't get in my way you'll be sorry."  
  
"Well fine than, you go by yourself, no reason dragging poor Ron into this. Right Ron?" She stared over at him. "Tell him you're not going."  
  
He stared down at the ground. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't go? Sorry Hermione." She didn't say a word. She just walked right past us and stomped up to the girls dormitory. "Now that she's out of the way. Lets get going." We past through the portrait of the Fat Lady and made our way to the grounds.  
  
I mounted my broom and turned to Ron. "You ready?"  
  
"NO! I mean what we're doing could so get us expelled it's not even funny. You know flyings stricly forbbiden at night."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself." I kicked off from the ground and went soaring into the night sky.  
  
"Harry? HARRY WAIT UP!" Ron finally got up enough courage to hop on his broom and follow me. He pulled up onside of me. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
My hair blew furiously as we raced off into the night. "Back to where Cedric Diggory was murdered."  
  
"Not there." Ron whimpered at the very thought of even setting foot in the graveyard.  
  
"It's the only place I could think of. Where else would he take her?"  
  
"Maybe he took her out for some ice cream or something nice like that!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, i'd rather that than where someone was murdered! Besides what does Voldemort want with her anyways? He's probably mad at her for dumping Malfoy."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Can I trust you Ron?"  
  
"Uh oh. What did you do?"  
  
"I have to tell you something...Chelsie's..." Before I could answer my eye caught a strange black object flying towards us. "What's that?" Ron closed his eyes fearing the worst. The thing got closer and closer until it was clear that it was a person. "Who's there!?" I shouted hoping that maybe they wouldn't come any closer. "I'm armed!" I stopped my broom and pulled out my wand only to have it snatched right out of my hand by this mysterious broom rider. "Hey give that back!" Yeah right like that was going to happen. I watched the person swoop behind us and I lost sight of them for a bit. The next thing I knew something sped by me grabbing me at my waist and knocking me off my broom.  
  
Ron watched in horror as I began to plumit to the ground. "HARRY! I'm coming!" Suddenly Ron's broom went into convulsions, causing him to hang on for dear life, and making it impossible for him to save me.  
  
I was falling, falling, falling. It seemed like I would never hit the ground. I felt someone snatch onto the collar of my pajama's and whisk me away. Finally after a few seconds I felt the grip on me loosen and I hit the ground with a thud. The rider landed and dismounted there broom. They wore a long black cape and kept there hood up. "If you want to kill me do it now." I closed my eyes tightly and waited. What happened next I didn't expect at all.  
  
"I'm not a violent person so don't get your hopes up." They removed their hood.  
  
"Chelsie?!" I stood up and looked at her. She folded her arms and just stared me down. "You don't seem happy to see me?"  
  
"Your damn right i'm not happy to see you. Do you know what kind of danger you're putting us all in coming out here? Let alone bringing ickle Ronnikins with you." She stared up at Ron who was crying for his mummy as his broom jolted violently. "You must leave immediately."  
  
"Not without you."  
  
"Harry..." She pulled her wand out and pointed it directly at me. "...I can be violent when I have to."  
  
I snickered. "Sure you can."  
  
"I CAN BE!"  
  
I jumped back at the sound of her forcefullness. "Oh really? Just what are you planning to do to me?"  
  
"Harry I wasn't kidnapped o.k. I left on my own free will."  
  
I felt my heart stop briefly. "What? Why would you freely leave with Lord Voldemort are you insane?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry I know what i'm doing. I'm Desdemona. I have my ways."  
  
"What in bloody hell are you on about?" We looked at Ron who had snuck up on us despite Chelsie's attempt to keep him airborn.  
  
"Nothing Ron." He wasn't buying it. "O.K. fine." She thought. "I am Lord Voldemort's daughter." Ron's face went pale. She pointed her wand at him. "OBLIVIATE!" Ron was knocked back about 10 feet and layed there unconscious. "Go now. I promise you I will be back once I've taken care of some things." She leaned in and kissed me. "Bye!" With that she put her hood back on, hopped on her broom, and disappeared into the night.  
  
I stood there silent for a few seconds. "Wow." That was the best I could do at the moment. I finally came out of my trance and rushed to help Ron. I called for my broom and placed Ron's limp body upon it. "I hope you don't fall off." I mounted my broom, kicked off, and flew back to Hogwarts. Luckily by the time I touched down Ron was finally coming too. "Ron? Ron wake up. Come on we have to go back to the Dormitories before we get caught."  
  
"To late."  
  
I gaged at the sound of Snape's voice. "Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"Join me in my office immediately."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"You don't have a choice. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you as well. Get inside." The thought of what was about to happen to us, was the last thing I wanted to think about tonight. Ron finally came too and the two of us headed inside to recieve our punishment.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	25. Where Are Who?

We scurried into the school and headed right down to the dungeons. We stepped inside Snape's office and were greeted by a very angry Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley to the dormitories immediately and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. Are we clear?" Ron was extremely scared. Neither have us had ever seen Professor Dumbledore this mad before.  
  
"Y...yes...s...sir." With that he rushed out of the room, leaving me there to fend for my actions.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Harry. You dileberately disobeyed me! You not only put your life at risk, but Mr. Weasley's as well. What you did was completely irresponsible and you leave me no choice. You are from this day forth..." I waited to hear the words expelled, but luckily they never came. "...suspended until further notice."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."  
  
Dumbledore smirked at me. "Is it now? Well i'll have you know you will be serving an out of school suspension which means, you'll be staying with the Dursley's until further notice."  
  
"WHAT? You can't send me back to live with the Dursley's!"  
  
"Watch me. Go pack your things Mr. Potter, the train is waiting for you."  
  
I lashed out. "I HATE THIS SCHOOL AND EVERYONE IN IT! IF I LEAVE I'M NOT COMING BACK!"  
  
This didn't seem to phase Dumbledore one bit. "Your choice, but know your always welcome to return if you ever want to."  
  
"Well I don't want to. I never want to see any of you again!" With that I turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Ron jumped out from his hiding place. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be up in the dormitories hiding out for the rest of the night?"  
  
"And miss all the action? But that's not the point! The point is you can't leave!"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"  
  
He thought. "Chelsie?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Chelsie isn't even here anymore and I doubt she'll be coming back."  
  
"She might. She said she would."  
  
"I have to go pack. See you round Ron." I patted him on the shoulder and departed. I packed my belongings and looked around the room one last time before heading off to the grounds. I started thinking that maybe I shouldn't have said what I did, but maybe me leaving was for the best. As I headed downstairs I saw a shadow dance across the wall. "Ron?"  
  
"Psst. Harry over here." I recognised the voice immediately.  
  
"Chelsie? Where are you?" Suddenly she grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me over behind a statue. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't get on the train."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't be stupid! You can't tell me you actually thought that was Dumbledore in there, I mean really." It did seem a little odd, but I figured that even Dumbledore was allowed to be angry. "I have a different plan to get us out of here, but we have to be careful."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Come on." Before I got an answer out of her she whisked me away down towards the main entrance of the school. She peered through a crack in the door. "Where are they?"  
  
"Where are who?" Just then I saw two bright lights hovering around in the night sky. I squinted and within seconds I knew exactly, who "they" were.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


	26. I'm Not Ugly

I watched as the car touched down and two red haired boys got out. "Sorry we're late, car wouldn't start."  
  
"Oh that's really reassuring Fred. Are you even sure we'll be able to get out of here?" He smirked at Chelsie. "I'm serious."  
  
"Of course we will, now come on before we get caught! After you, Harry, Chelsie." Chelsie and I made our way to the back and took our seats. "Please keep all limbs inside the vehicle while it's moving, keep your hands to yourself, just because you're in the backseat together, doesn't give you any special sexual rights, keep your seatbelts on at all times and enjoy the ride."  
  
"Very well said Fred." George and he exchanged a hi five.  
  
"Why aren't we moving?" Chelsie was getting very annoyed at their childish behavior.  
  
Fred turned the key and the engine struggled to start. "Oh come on your piece of crap!" Chelsie buried her face in her hands as Fred's second attempt to start the car failed. "Alright last time." Finally the car started and Fred revved up the engine. "Third times a charm." The car gave a jerk and soon we were off.  
  
I looked back at the school which grew smaller and smaller as we the car gained altitude. Soon it became hidden beneath the clouds. "Where are we going anyways?"  
  
"Good question." Chelsie said as she folded her arms and waited for an answer from Fred or George.  
  
"Glad you asked that. Um...George."  
  
"What."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Hell if I know this was your idea!"  
  
Fred and George began bickering back and forth about whose idea it really was. "ENOUGH! Just take us to Number 12 Grimmauld Place." I shouted out.  
  
"No can do."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
George turned to me. "Didn't you hear? Voldemort and his stupid followers ransacked it. They'd find you in a heartbeat."  
  
"How did they find it?"  
  
"Who knows. All I know is everyone's been talking about this Desdemona chick. Supposedly Voldemort has a demon child running loose." I watched Chelsie shoot him the evil eyes. "What? I'm sure she takes after her father."  
  
"Well I heard..." Fred began to chime in. "...that she's insanely ugly."  
  
"I'm not ugly!"  
  
Everyone in the car turned and stared at Chelsie. "Excuse me?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and refused to look George in the eyes. "Nothing. I meant to say she's not ugly. I met her once."  
  
They gasped. "How ugly is she now seriously?"  
  
Just as Chelsie was about to answer the car landed. "Why have we stopped?"  
  
"Oh we stopped a long time ago you just didn't realise it."  
  
"That's because Fred is an expert at crash landings."  
  
We all glanced around at our surroundings and didn't like at all what we saw.  
  
[2 be continued...] 


	27. Voldemort's Daughter

"This is just perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Chelsie said kicking the back of the seat and signaling for George to remove himself from his seat. "To think I forgot why you never trust a Weasley. Now I remember." George pushed the seat down allowing her to get out of the car. "Well, what do we do now? Anyone got any bright ideas?" Fred leaned towards George and whispered something in his ear. 'What are you whispering about Fred? Come on tell me." She folded her arms and waited for him to answer.  
  
"I said you have a bit of an anger problem."  
  
She laughed. "I have my father's temper. Didn't anyone tell you?" I laughed under my breath knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"What's so funny Potter?"  
  
"Would you lot shut up?! I heard something." I watched as she reached down and grabbed her wand, holding it out in front of her. "Lumos." A brilliant light shot out from the end of her wand as she began to walk towards the noise. "Hello?" Just then someone jumped out from behind the trees and we screamed like the babies we were.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your faces."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Chelsie pushed him knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Scaring the living daylights out of us you ignoramus! What in bloody hell are you doing here????"  
  
Ron stood up and wiped the dirt off his bottom. "You actually trust Fred and George to get you where you need to go?"  
  
She thought for a second. "Good point, but anyways how did you know we were leaving?" Ron glanced towards Fred and George. "Go figure. Can you get us out of here?"  
  
"Um...let me think...no." She slapped him on his arm. "Ow! Hey, I was just kidding. Since when did you get so violent?"  
  
"Just shut up and tell us how you're going to get us out of here!" He pointed to an old shoe which was lying a few feet away. Chelsie gasped and immediately ran towards it with everyone right behind her. She picked up the shoe and hugged it tightly. " A Portkey! Ron you're amazing!"  
  
He smiled. "I know." I elbowed him. "What?"  
  
"We'll be right back." I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away just for a second. "Stop flirting with her!"  
  
"What? I wasn't flirting with her!"  
  
"Yes you were! What was all this ..._'I know'_ rubbish about?!"  
  
"I was just agreeing with her. Sheez."  
  
"Sure you were." I then walked off furiously without saying another word.  
  
"Alright everyone place your finger on the shoe." We did as she told us. "3...2...1!" In that instance we all jerked forward and our feet lifted off of the ground.  
  
Before we knew it we fell to the ground harder than ever. I landed on my back, slamming my head into the grass. I felt someone fall right on top of me and prayed it was Chelsie. Lucky for me it was. "H...Hi." I felt like the biggest moron in the entire world at that moment. Hi? Was that all I could think of?  
  
"Hi Harry. Are you o.k.?" I nodded as she rolled off of me. "Have you been working out?" I just smirked.  
  
"Well hello everyone!" That voice sounded awfully familiar. "I hope you enjoy your stay. Why wouldn't you? I mean, who wouldn't want to stay with Professor Gilderoy Lockhart?" He chuckled. Everyone looked at Ron with the _'We really hate you right now'_ face.Chelsie stood on her feet and helped me off the ground. "Harry Potter! It really is you and..." There was a sudden silence. "No, it can't be. No it couldn't be, but the resemblance is striking." I watched as Lockhart approached her and glanced down at her arm. "Let me see your arm." She pulled it away and hid it behind her back. "I won't hurt you just let me see it."  
  
"No I'd rather not." He lunged for it and she pulled back causing him to land face first in a pile of mud. We all snickered.  
  
"You are her. You have to be! If you weren't you'd have nothing to hide now let me see it!" He grabbed a hold of it and pulled it as hard as he could. Chelsie struggled but began to weaken quite quickly. He finally pulled her arm away from her back and lifted the sleeve from her robe. "I knew it." He began to graze the raised scar with his finger tips and everyone, except me, began to crowd around and aw at what lie on her arm. "Desdemona."  
  
Everyone gasped and took a step back. "Y...your Voldemort's daughter!?"  
  
Chelsie looked at the frightened looks on everyone's face. "Oh God." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Your not going to kill us are you?" Ron whined.  
  
"I might if you don't all stop staring at me." They did as they were told and looked away. "I'm not like him. Really." Everyone kept there heads turned. She jerked her arm away from Lockhart and raced into the house tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is she gone?" They all let out a sigh of relief and turned around.  
  
"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. All of you." They lowered there heads and stared at the ground while I went inside and talked to her. I was the only one, who truly understood what she was going through.  
  
[2 Be Continued...] 


End file.
